A Major Misunderstanding!
by Riku97
Summary: So One day out of nowhere people see then cabins are on fire and who's to blame? Poor Nico who was at the wrong place at the wrong time! Everyone except a few people HATE him and want to kill him! Sorry if this cause's a few mouths to drop but needed to do something like this,
1. Planing with the EnemiesEx-Friends Mom!

**Trying something new, hate if you want...**

**FINAL CHANCE**

Nico had been running for hours, tring to hide from _them. _For some reason his friends got the idea he had burned half the cabins, the were still standing just blackened with burn marks and soot. Everyone hated him just cause he had been "Seen" with a box of matches. First off, he used them to make small fires when he was away from Camp. Second and most important, he ran out which is why he came back. Even the girl who he loved said he was a jerk! He knew if he stopped even for a breath he would be caught, Percy would slash his back or Annabeth would use her invisiblity hat to sneak up and slash his throut or..._No, have to keep running._Nico tried staying focused on just running, but he didn't know where. He could try New Rome, Jason might not have told Hazel or Frank, but the risk was too high. The Underworld was a safe place but he knew they would find him some day. Then a dark Idea came to mind,_What if I Just stop? _He could stop, give up and die. It wouldn't be as bad as running forever, plus he could find his sister and mom. _No, have to run farther._ Nico's mind was just cloudy from running, he would never die on purpose. He Shadow Traveled away to New York, Percy's house."Sally? I need help." Nico was sheepishy afraid Percy told her about Camp."Whats wrong Nico?" Sally came in, she had a batch of fresh cookies, blue of course, in her hands."Everyone at Camp thinks I did something really bad but I didn't do it! Even Percy hates me, I only came here to ask for an advise. If he comes, I was never here." Sally looked at me with unsettling eyes,"Did you do it, the really bad thing?" She asked."No,I would never ever hurt Camp." Sally gasped,"Tell me what the really bad thing is Nico, this is important." Nico looked at his feet,"Some Cabins were burnt badly, still standing but burnt, and everone thinks I did it cause someone saw me with a box of matchs which are mortal matchs so they can't burn cabins, and when I tried to tell Percy I didn't do it..."Nico looked away, rolling up the sleve of his black Green Day shirt to reveal a deep gasp came from Sally, "I'll get some Nect-" Nico Stood up."No! If you do Percy will notice that you used some, which will cause him to know I was here!" She smiled."Your smarter then everyone gives you credit for Nico but you need something for that wound." She got human medicine, ick. It tasted like pure battery acid as it went down his throat but Sally assured him it would help but he had to hide cause it would make him drowsy."Thanks, Do you know anywhere far away I could hide?" Sally said "No Nico but you could hide in New Rome! Percy told me about it, somewhat. He liked the place but Camp Half-Blood will always be his home."Sally lit up after saying Camp Half-blood, Nico did too but he knew he couldn't stay."Thanks Sally, I'll come back in a few days. I didn't do it by the way, I'm being framed." Sally nodded."I beleave you Nico, now go to new Rome. I'll stall Percy and his friends if them come here but I can't stall forever." Nico Nodded. He Shadow Traveld Away to New Rome, double Shadow Traveling still made him wossy plus the medicine wasn't helping him Travel better. He landing in near where Hazel lived, maybe she was still wobbled to her door, knocking loudly."Coming!" I sweet voice said,"Hazel, Its Nico. I need help!" The Door flew open. "Nico! Are you ok? Frank, get the Nector! Does Percy know about this?" She helped Nico in."No Percy...Hates me...Need hiding spot for few days..." Nico passed out,Hazel dragged him to the guest bed of Frank and her's New roman apartment. They had a nice home, the visited Camp often but the didn't understand why Nico wouldn't want them to know he was ok. The let him sleep for a few hours, but he woke up on his own. "Nico, great to have you here but whats with not wanting anyone to know your here?" Nico sighed, this was going to be a long night, but he knew he could trust them just like he knew he could trust Sally.

**The End For Now**

_**Don't hate me for this! But I'm trying something new**_

**Nico: More like trying to kill me!**

_**Sorry but this was all I could think of...**_

**Nico:Sure, make everyone hate me! Well atleast Sally, Frank and Hazel are nice.**

_**Find out if Nico Survives next time!**_

**Nico: Survives? You mean there's a chance I might not make it! That was not in my contract!**


	2. New Rome, Old Friends, and a Ninja Girl!

Sorry if this is kinda crazy but still had to be done.

Nico: No it didn't! You could have wrote about me and Bianca or about Percy being hated!

Sorry Nico, your the first on that popped into mind...

Nico: Lets Just get this chapter over so someone will like me! Plus you don't own any of us or we would be screwd!

**Nico's Life Sucks**

**Nico's POV!**

Frank kept asking me why hadn't they asked me if I did it,"They did but they wouldn't beleave me!" I protested."Its not like them to do that! I'm gonna call up annabeth and give her a piece of my mind!" Hazel said,"Oh, Annabeth's Iphone's at Camp isn't it?" Chiron told her never take it outside Camp cause of Monsters. "I'll leave her a message-" I jumped up,"Telling her I'm here!" "Oh, sorry..." Hazel set her Iphone back on its charger, Gods I wish Camp was more like New Rome well with the phones and the walls and the apartments and such. "Is Leo still an idiot or did he beleave you?" Hazel smacked Franks arm."Be nice, he is related to Sammy." Frank Growled a little, if Sammy had run away with Hazel he would have never seen her. "I wish Camp was normal again." I looked out the window, viewing New Rome. "Maybe I could hide here in the City, get an apartment, bring Bia-" I stopped, she had mixed feelings about me now, maybe she would also be blamed since I'm not there. I heard a knock at the door, Frank pointed to the spare room. I rushed in, hoping it was nobody."Hey Tim, thanks for the mail." I heard the door slam. The air lost all tension as Tim, their mailman, left. Frank opened the door and we went on as if nothing happened."I gotta get going, see yea Nico. Bye Hazel."They kissed as Frank walked out the door. Hazel sighed, then blushed cause I smirked."What? I can kiss my boyfriend if I want!" She was smiling. We laughed as we caught up on old things. Time flew by fast, Hazel cursed around five o'clock pm."Gotta head down to the market to pick up some bread and milk and a new shield, Frank burned the last one at the War games." "Wow, great shopping list!Do you got any pie?" She gather up her purse"No you can't eat our pie! Stay in the Spare room while I'm out, I'll be gone for a little bit. If anyone knockes hide under the bed and count to a hundred. If their not gone by a hundred Shadow Travel to the Underworld for a while. Ok?" Good Gods, she has a plan...Did she think about hiding people before?" Sure _Mom. _Want me to brush my teeth too or maybe make my bed?" She smiled sracsticly."Sure, make the Spare room bed while I'm out. It will keep you busy. Bye" She walked out, I locked the door behind her then hide in the Spare room. I fixed the bed, fluffy sheets and all, then looked for something to do. I found a bunch of books: _How to break someones arm in six simple steps, _which kinda reminds me of Clarissa. _Fishing for dummies, _which Percy would never need._Encyclopedia of the Roman Language, _Annabeth would love to read this. Even a book called _Tree's of the world_, Gods why such a wierd collection of books. I loaded the shelves back up with the collection of friend reminders, if you call Clarissa a friend. I looked in the closet of the Spare Room and found an old black coat, mine now. I looked in the pockets and found a pen, a few coins both mortal and roman, 5 bucks and a lollypop which was blue. I felt like this room wanted me to feel lonely! I bit the lollypop in my mouth, what person actually sucks on them! I heard a knock at the door, I slowly dove under the bed like a whale being dropped from a helicopter. "Nico, its me Hazel. Open up, the milk will get warm and this shield isn't gonna polish itself!" Yup Hazel. I opened my door then the Front door but Hazel wasn't there...I shut it but a brick slide in the way,Leo's work of course. I kicked it out then closed and locked the door. I felt a punch to the rib cage but nobody was aroundm Annabeth! I grabbed my sword then swong at the air."AAH!" I was hit, blood hit the floor."Nico, you'll pay!" Her hat fell off to reveal the bloody wound on her arm."Annabeth, stop! I don't want to fight you! We are friends or were friends. I didn't do it!" She rolled her eyes then kicked my hand. OWW! She grabbed my leg and pulled me down, but I kicked at her face. Blood poured from her nose, then she stopped. Oh no, I killed her! No she rolled away. She wipped her nose then picked up her hat and ran for the door. Blood was on the floor, couch, kitchen floor and on me of course. I heard someone running closer to the house, Annabeth making another attack? No, it was Hazel! She gasped at the blood, she dropped her bags and helped me up. I told her about the attack and that Annabeth tricked me by sounding like Hazel."So she sounded like me...I think you need to be more careful Nico. What if it was all of them? She was just a scout, the rest will come in due time. Till then time to tell Reyna." Gods, I knew who she was. Hazel made a call to Reyna, soon she came over."Annabeth came here, and she attacked first?" I nodded, Reyna was a person to trust I could just tell."Well we'll have to prepair for the worse, meaning you'll need to hide in the fort." Oh Gods, _The Fort _sounded not like a place you'd go on a sunday stroll unless your Clarissa.

**The End For Now!**

**So Annabeth really gave Nico a Beating!**

**Nico:I'm still here you know!**

**Annabeth: Nico won't stand a chance next time, we have a secret weapon! AKA Me!**

_**Very Secret Annabeth...**_

**Annabeth: *Growl* I can kill you just like I planned to do to Nico only I won't fail!  
Nico: Lets just Move on to the Next Chapter where Piper sets fire to the rain... Riku, you need a life, is that the best thing to bass the next chapter on?**

_**Yes, Bye till then!**_


	3. The Fort isn't a fort

Nico: I'm hiding in a fort?  
_WHAT! I couldn't think of another name for a save place for you._

Annabeth: Tell us more about this _The Fort? _Is it a real fort cause then it would be easy to find!

Nico: SAY NOTHING FOR YOU OWN NONE OF US AND SHE'S GOT A KNIFE!

On to the story I guess for Nico's fear of Knifes...

**_The Fort isn't a fort_**

**_Nico's POV!_**

Since I was almost Owl Feed, Reyna said something about a fort, but when she showed it to me the only thing I said was"Its not a fort." Hazel smiled and Frank burst into looked peeved but hid it well."Its not a fort, its just a place where I hide good friends who are being hunted like wild boar." Wait, so I'm a wild boar? We were in in some part of the city, I had lost all sense of direction since the lead me in all over, we stopped in front of a brick wall where she input a code then a door opened out of nowhere. A backup but Frank pushed me forword,"Nope, we go down. You should know about heading down since your a son of Pluto, I mean Hades." Frank smiled as I walked forward, he wasn't to happy I got blood stains on his couch so this was kinda payback."Frank, I'm a daughter of Pluto. What ever jokes or insults you say about Nico being a son of Hades is just like making jokes or insults about Pluto." Hazel said, making me smile and Frank growl. We walked for what seemed like an hour till we hit a wall. Reyna fliched a switch then the wall opened to a small room, Gods I'm running after they leave."Nico, this is the safest room in New Rome, Stay if you want but never tell anyone about this room. It doesn't exist nor did it ever exist." What, that hurt my head but what ever. Everyone left after the, including me. I was in Newyork, dumb me but its a hot spot for shadows. I watched hundreds of people walk around with big plans for their lives while I'm stuck in a room in New Rome making plans for living till lunch! I saw something weird, a group of teens with orange t-shirts walking into the Empire State building! Geting the Gods to find me cause you can't? "Wow, they are really out to get me!" I said out loud, not expecting an answer."They are, which leads me to wonder why on earth are you here?" I got wide eyed as I grabbed my sword."Bianca?" Her Green hat gave her away,"Yup, but Little bro, all I need is for you to say I didn't do it and I'll beleave you." I told her my side of the story and that I didn't do it. She rushed over and bear hugged me, something we used to do. I told her everything that happened over the last few days, even hiding in New Rome."Gods, your brave for hiding at Sally's. Percy dragged us their first then we started to get the boat ready when Hazel called us saying were over reactting about what happemed to Nico and that he's innocit till prove guilty which will never happen. She's got our dad's blood in her, that for sure." We laughed as we shared stories about how when I was running Percy was trying to Calm Camp down till the started chasing me. I missed home, Camp really hasgrown on me! Bianca said that Hades will Hide me but if Percy asks he won't lie about me being in the Underworld. Great, Dad's not gonna lie for me...We left for the Underworld Ready to face anyone who came.

**Annabeth's POV!**

Percy was angry that I let him live and that Nico hit me. "ERR, Leo can you find him!" Percy was growing angryer by the minute which was weird. We all were since the Camp got burned, atleast it still standing. After someone shouted that Nico had been seen with matches everyone got angry, but I pushed that out of my mind. All I wanted was Percy to be back to normal, so I can finally have my Seaweed Brain back. _Kill Nico! _A voice told me, I turned and saw Leo, who was messing with a small airplane. He wasn't talking so who was it?

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Was it really Anger that cause Nico to be hunted?**

**Nico: Yes.**

**No, that would be boring.**

**Annabeth: I'm kinda angry cause Athena cabin was burnt. **

**Well sorry but it not all anger, somethings wrong with Camp or my name is Sammy Wiselfixerman and its not.**

**Nico: Ok, Riku you need to stop drinking Tea at 1:20 in the morning... **


End file.
